Advice
by Queen Myrrh
Summary: As of late, Lucy has been craving something new... And her various Fairy Tail comrades will try to cheer her up and offer advice, but will it help her? Or will she remain as clueless as ever to the true desires of her heart?


**Alrighty, down to "business." I sure enjoyed writing this story... And I _will_ enjoy writing it because it isn't actually finished (yet). **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy! And review, favorite, etc. New ideas are welcome ^^**

Lucy couldn't help but feel down no matter how many quests she went on or how many cute clothes she bought. Her life was missing a _crucial_ piece, but what it was left her blushing and on the brink of denial. The thing she was craving was _love_... No, Lucy Heartphilia was too_ good_ to fall in love. Her looks were used to cut deals and the stupid men would fall to her feet like whimpering dogs, or at least that's what she liked to think. She couldn't be a simpering housewife, awaiting her husband to come home every day while she became bored with life.

Picking up her pace as her blood began to boil, Lucy walked with an air around her that radiated annoyance. Reaching the double doors of her guild the blond pushed them open.

On this particular day in the guild, Lucy sought out a certain blue-haired mage among the many heads of the crowded guild.

_Ah._

"Levy-chan!" Lucy found herself needing to yell to even be remotely heard above the rowdiness of Fairy Tail.

The blunette looked up to find Lucy trying to get her attention as she fought through the crowd. Smiling apologetically at the group she was sitting with she stood and set off after her friend. Meeting her halfway, Levy took Lucy by the wrist and they walked outside to escape the din.

Stepping back outside, Lucy found an exasperated sigh escape her lips which caused her fellow guild member to look at her curiously with worry creasing her brows.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

_Is it that easy to see that something isn't right?_ The blonde inwardly winced at the perceptiveness of her friend.

"Well," the blonde started, "I want to fall in love."

"I read this wonderful story by Shiverspeare the other day about these two people from feuding guilds who fell in love at first sight!" Levy said with excitement clearly visible on her face.

"They were such _star crossed lovers,_ but they didn't let that get to them, did they, Lu-chan?"

Lucy smiled at her friend who took it as encouragement to continue.

"Well, you see... Gazeo was in the dark guild, Mantegue, while Leviet was in Catulint. The two guilds were sworn enemies for the longest time over God knows what, but when Gazeo snuck into the Catulint ball he set his eyes on the most _beautiful_ girl. And he instantly fell in love, he even kissed her that night!" Levy began blushing and became flustered as she remembered the story.

"Well, they kissed more than once," Levy said as if this should explain it, then she continued with a dreamy look evident on her pale face.

"He went to her balcony and proclaimed his love, isn't that just romantic? I wish I had a balcony..."

As the nearly one-sided conversation continued, Lucy realized over an hour had gone by and her blunette friend still hadn't told her the ending of the story.

"Levy-chan, how does the story end?" Lucy asked as Levy paused to take a breath.

"I haven't finished it," the blue-haired girl admitted sheepishly, "but when I do, I'll be sure to tell you."

With her hopes dwindling and despair evident on her face, Lucy made her way back home. She would soak in the tub and relax, forget all of her troubles and just regain her former easy-going manner, or at least as easy-going as she was.

"Surprise!"

_Wha-?_

As Lucy opened the door to her house she was met with the sight of streamers and confetti, her living room was filled with colorful balloons. And the culprit was standing there grinning like a fool as he finished tying off a bright pink balloon.

With no energy left to even get angry, the blond wearily kneaded her forehead.

"What is this, Natsu? Why?" Lucy blushed and curtly asked the salmon-haired boy in front of her.

"Well you've been acting really down as of late, so Happy and I decided to try and cheer you up with a surprise party," Natsu replied matter-of-factly, "plus, we can't go on any missions if our nakama is sad."

"Aye!" Their blue-furred comrade confirmed.

Lucy felt flustered at the intuition of the boy, no-_man_, in front of her.

_I never knew he could be so sweet..._

Lucy felt overwhelmed with emotions she could not identify, which delayed her usual screaming fit.

"Natsu, g-get out! I just want some peace and quiet!" Lucy halfheartedly shouted.

Looking crestfallen, the two began a sullen "walk" out of her house. Happy's tail and back paws dragged against the carpet as he flew.

Lucy felt guilt course through her as she realized what meticulous planning the party took, without thinking she called out to them.

"Wait!"

The two turned around expecting to be further chewed out, but the apologetic smile they saw on the blonde's face surprised them.

"Maybe you could stay awhile," the blonde began, "if you want that is."

"Of course we do!" Natsu replied with a grin.

Immediately the attitude of the two boys changed and their crestfallen expressions were replaced with glee.

"Woohoo! Party!"

Lucy found herself face palming at their ridiculously bipolar attitudes, she didn't know anyone who could become so happy so quickly. Nobody but Natsu...

After their "party," Natsu had come up to Lucy and handed her a rectangular package wrapped haphazardly in newspaper. He told her it was a present and she tried to protest by saying she didn't have one for him but he wouldn't hear her out. So she smiled and accepted it as he jumped out of the window.

Lucy hadn't opened it yet and as she soaked in the tub she pondered what her energetic (and violent) friend had given her.

_I wonder what it is...What if it's a fish they caught? _

This particular thought left her cringing; she could do without having to throw away a stinky fish. Sighing to herself, Lucy toweled her body dry and slipped on a pair of slippers.

Padding quietly out of her bathroom she saw the package lying on the table and picked it up.

_It's so crudely wrapped up..._

Lucy deftly tore into the paper and felt leather against her fingers, as the remains of the newspaper fluttered onto the floor she gasped.

**_Gazeo and Leviet_****_ by Shiverspeare_**

_How could he? Did he know? Was it by pure chance?_

That night the blonde celestial mage did not sleep, instead she stayed up reading. The beautiful classic kept her awake through the night and not once was she filled with an ounce of regret, instead she continued plowing through the tale.

If someone were to glance in her window that morning, they would have seen a blonde with her head on a table snoring gently. Next to the said blonde, there was an open book and if they were to inspect the book, they would find a line that chilled them to the bone.

_"For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Leviet and her Gazeo"_


End file.
